


Fixing things isn't that easy

by Magnonette



Series: Whumptober 2020 [3]
Category: Moominvalley (Cartoon 2019), Mumintroll | Moomins Series - Tove Jansson, 楽しいムーミン一家 | Moomin (Anime 1990)
Genre: A little, Angst, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Fluff and Angst, Hurt/Comfort, Rescue, Violence
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-03
Updated: 2020-10-03
Packaged: 2021-03-08 01:02:40
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,600
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26797057
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Magnonette/pseuds/Magnonette
Summary: Snufkin was just walking through the forest, enjoying some time alone before going back to spend time with Moomin, when he hears something from behind him.
Relationships: Mumintrollet | Moomintroll/Snusmumriken | Snufkin, Snorkfröken | The Snorkmaiden/Snusmumriken | Snufkin
Series: Whumptober 2020 [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1948144
Kudos: 33





	Fixing things isn't that easy

**Author's Note:**

> Whumptober Day 3: My Way Or The Highway - Manhandled - Forced To Their Knees - Held At Gunpoint
> 
> Here we go, another day another whumptober fic :3

It had been a peaceful day in Moomin Valley, the sun was high in the sky and warm. Snufkin had told Moomin he wanted to be alone for a few hours and they had agreed to meet at his campsite later, so they could spend some more time together.

He had been walking in the forest for a while now, not really paying attention to where he was going. It would be about time to meet Moomin soon, he should get back to his camp. It wouldn't do to make Moomin wait. He loved his friend so dearly but sometimes he could worry a little too quickly. Not that it was a bad thing, but he didn’t like the idea of Moomin worrying over him so much.

A sudden noise broke him out of his thoughts, making him turn abruptly to look towards its source. He couldn’t see what was causing the sound yet but it sounded like footsteps, and they were coming closer.

He didn’t like it. He had a bad feeling.

After a minute, as the footsteps approached, he finally got to see who it was. It was a man, a stranger he’d never seen around the Valley before. This man looked to be lost in his thoughts, walking without paying attention to his surroundings.

He finally seemed to realize that someone else was in front of him as he arrived at the same path as Snufkin. This one could see with growing fear that the man was carrying a gun in his right hand.

Something was wrong with this man, he could tell.

“The m- mymrik.” The man mumbled in disbelief as he looked up at Snufkin. “I f- found i- it.”

Snufkin was ready to run, to just turn around and run, but he didn’t even have the time to step back before the man pointed the gun at him with shaky hands. His eyes were huge, and he looked like a crazy man. He started to ramble to himself, something about how he’d finally found the mymrik he’d heard about, how it was going to fix everything, how everything would go back to normal once he’d have sold Snufkin.

Snufkin stepped back as the man was lost in his crazy rambling, but the man immediately panicked.

“D- Don’t m- move!” The man ordered, accidentally shooting in his panic.

Snufkin felt an unpleasant sensation through his arm, soon followed by a horrible jolt of pain, causing him to cry quietly and curl up on himself, absentmindedly reaching out to press on his arm with his other paw.

The man looked at him in panicked disbelief, surprised at what he’d done. He tried to talk but couldn’t pronounce words for a moment.

“I- I told y- you to n- not m- move.” He said shakily after taking a moment to recover from his shock, still pointing the gun at Snufkin.

Snufkin, too focused on the pain, didn’t even notice when he took another step back. The man continued to threaten him with the gun but Snufkin continued to step back.

“D- Don’t m- move, I s- said!” The man said, approaching Snufkin and hitting him with the cross of the gun, drawing Snufkin to his knees as the blood on his arm covered his paw and slipped to the grass under him, joined by the blood on his head rolling down his cheek to his chin and falling to the ground.

“I- I d- d- don’t want t- to kill you.” The man explained. “I j- just need y- you to g- get money t- then everything w- will be fine.” He rambled again. “Y- you so r- rare. You’ll g- get me lots of m- money. With t- that I can f- fix everything.”

Snufkin wasn’t listening, the pain making his ears ring so much he could barely hear him. He’d been hurt before but this had been so sudden it had caught him off guard, and he was having a hard time recovering from the shock and the pain.

The man was still rambling, ordering Snufkin to get up and to follow him, when a voice called out behind Snufkin. The man stilled as MoominPappa, the inspector, Moomin and Snorkmaiden came running towards them.

He was too shocked at seeing them barreling down the path that he lowered his gun without noticing, allowing the Inspector and MoominPappa to push him to the ground, the Inspector announcing that he was under arrest for aggression, while Moomin and Snorkmaiden hurried to Snufkin, gasping at the sight of the blood on their friend.

Snufkin managed to look up at them and give them a small smile, trying despite the situation to reassure them that he was fine. They knelt in front of him, Snorkmaiden cupping his face to get a look at the gash on his temple. She didn’t try to get a look at his arm, as he was still gripping it tightly, thankfully lessening the blood loss for now.

“We need to get you to MoominMamma.” She said matter of factly, looking at Moomin who nodded in response.

Moomin approached his friend carefully, slowly reaching out to pick him up gently. Snufkin looked like he wanted to protest, but he didn’t say anything, the pain and shock silencing him, instead he leaned against Moomin’s shoulder, burying his face into the furry shoulder.

Moomin and Snorkmaiden exchanged worried looks before hurrying back down the path towards the house. The way was too long for their liking, but they managed to arrive at MoominHouse quicker than they had thought they would.

They were urged inside by MoominMamma, calm as always but a hint of worry in her expression. She directed Moomin to sit Snufkin on the sofa as she went to fetch the first aid kit.

She gently lifted Snufkin’s chin up, to get a better look at the gash on his head, starting to clean it carefully, apologizing when Snufkin winced at the touch. She made quick work of it, getting it bandaged and moving to get a look at his arm. 

She gently laid her paws on Snufkin’s, looking at him in the eyes with a soft smile, before carefully pulling them off the wound. Snufkin winced again as the wound was uncovered. MoominMamma frowned at the sight but silently started to clean it, being extra careful as she went as it seemed to hurt Snufkin quite a bunch.

“Snorkmaiden, dear, could you go in the kitchen and prepare the pain medicine I showed you?” She asked the girl as she continued to take care of the wound.

Snorkmaiden nodded and hurried to the kitchen while Moomin sat next to Snufkin and took hold of his blood covered paw, squeezing it gently in reassurance. He let Snufkin squeeze back in pain silently in return.

MoominMamma got the wound cleaned quickly and started to bandage it as Snorkmaiden came back with the medicine she’d asked for. She gave it to Snufkin, helping him drink, silently worrying when this one didn’t protest that he could drink it by himself.

“The wound doesn’t need stitches, thankfully, but the bullet fractured the bone a little so it will take some time before you can use your arm again. You might want to use it despite that but I wouldn't do that if I were you, it could get the wound to worsen.” She warned quietly, finishing fixing the bandage. “There. It’s all done. You should rest for now.”

She gently caressed his cheek with one paw before going to put back the first aid kit. Meanwhile, Snorkmaiden sat on the other side of Snufkin, taking his free paw carefully, to not move his injured arm, and squeezed it gently.

“How did you find me?” Snufkin asked quietly after a moment, trying to relax himself.

“You still weren’t there.” Moomin said quietly. “And when we heard that gunshot… I got scared. I had a bad feeling that something could have happened and Pappa agreed that we should go look at what happened. And then we crossed paths with the Inspector, he’d heard the gunshot too and wanted to check where it was coming from. We just followed where we thought it was coming for, and then we heard that man talking, so we followed the voice until we found you.”

“We were worried that something could have happened to you because you weren’t back yet and there was that gunshot. We were afraid it was related to you somehow.” Snorkmaiden added. “I’m sorry if you didn’t want us to come after you like that but…”

“No.” Snufkin cut her, squeezing her paw gently and trying to give them a better smile. “I’m glad you came to find me. I don’t know what would have happened if you all didn’t come.”

“I’m glad we arrived before it got worse.” Moomin said, squeezing back. “Although I wish we could have prevented you getting hurt.”

“There was no way of knowing this would happen.” Snufkin shook his head slowly, his head getting slightly lightheaded from the small movement. “You couldn’t have done anything to stop that from happening.”

They stayed silent for a moment, holding each other’s paws. Then, came Snufkin’s quiet voice as he leaned onto Moomin to rest his tired head, closing his eyes to stop the room from moving so much. 

“I’m glad you came for me.”

Moomin and Snorkmaiden looked at each other, a little surprised before he leaned his head on Snufkin’s gently, Snorkmaiden taking to gently stroking the boy’s hair.

“We couldn’t let you be hurt.” She mumbled.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading! I hope you liked the fic!
> 
> I'm sorry for hurting Snufkin so much X) I can't help it  
> At least I always give him a happy ending, right?


End file.
